Centre of my universe
by Iron cheeks
Summary: One-shot Tony plans a very special date night for him and pepper. Light fluff.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY IRONMAN CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL. **

**Please read and review xxx Hope you enjoy. **

**Summary: Tony plans a very special date night for pepper and himself. **

"Nothing will ever be okay when your boyfriend is Tony Stark."

After extremis what Tony said stuck with me as I brought Tony's expresso down to his workshop. I punched in my code to the sapphire door, as I let my mind wander over Tony's schedule for the next week and the dress I just bought as a very thoughtful present using Tony's credit card.

I scanned the room searching for him and found him on a ladder attaching wires to the ceiling and yelling orders at Dumb-e and Butterfingers.

"Please don't turn down my music," Tony said instinctively as I walked over to him.

"Hello Mr Stark" I called out to him.

"Hello Ms Potts, can you hold this?" It wasn't a question he shoved the camera into my hands. I gripped it firmly without hesitation.

"I have to go over a few things with you before I leave for the office."

He shrugged I continued.

"I left a few papers on your desk that I need you to sign. Please actually sign them this time. Shield wants a final date for the prototype of the helicarrier. And finally you have a budget meeting at 10a.m. tomorrow please try to get some sleep."

"I'll have the prototype done by Friday week and I'll be there at 11" he said as he took the camera out of my hands and attached it to the wires on the ceiling.

"JARVIS upload project to your system" Tony ordered as he went over to the computer and pressed on a few keys. "The loading is complete, would you like me to run it sir?"

"Of course JARVIS"

He was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Pepper can you come over here?" I did as he asked. The lights in the workshop dimmed. It took me a second to recognise that we were surrounded by stars and planets. It felt like I had been transported through a portal into space. I felt peaceful.

"Whatcha think? Good right" Tony said with a smug smile on his face.

"Yea" was all I could muster up with a content smile on my face.

"Hold out your hand" I did as asked. Tony caught a star and put it in my hand. His technology was years ahead of its time and that was only the bots but this...this is something else.

He was wearing the award winning Stark smile as he said "Technically your the centre of my universe"

"Mmhmm" I smugly replied as I tried to get as close to him as possible to him. Our mouths interlocked both of us fighting for dominance. Tony deepened the kiss as I let him have access to my in tire mouth before pulling away.

"I have to go to the office. I have a lot of work to do." The confused look on his face before he composed himself was priceless.

"Will that be all ?" I asked him.

"Will you be working late?"

"Of course not, it's date night"

"That'll be all ".

With that I left his expresso on the counter as JARVIS turned on the lights, I headed upstairs to where Happy was waiting in the car. It was going to be a long day, I can be expecting an excessive amount of texts of off him.

I was finally finished signing papers and organising meetings for Tony, that he won't go to.

When we arrived at the mansion and I thanked Happy. I walked in to find Tony on the couch.

"I missed you" Tony told me.

"Really I didn't notice, I always have 40 missed calls and 50 texts from you" I replied sarcastically.

Tony chuckled. " Good JARVIS."

"Please don't partionise me Sir, I only did as you asked."

I glared at Tony, a smug smile on his face. He got up and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

"I got dinner" Tony called out as he returned from the kitchen with Chinese takeout. Of course, Clint couldn't cook for his life.

We had dinner and talked right through it.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Tony asked me. I laughed. His face stayed serious.

"Your serious?" I asked confused because Tony never

walked...anywhere. He nodded slightly.

"Okay then lets go for a stroll on the beach" I replied.

"JARVIS lock the house we're going out for a while."

"Yes Sir" JARVIS replied faithfully.

We got to the beach and only got lost twice. And Tony was supposed to be a genius.

As I was watching the ocean, I snuck a glance at Tony. He was watching me with loving eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight" Tony told me after a long moment of silent walking and listening to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore

"Hardly, I'm wearing my usual work clothes Tony" I replied brushing of his comment.

"I still think you look beautiful. You should wear skirts to work more often."

"Tony I swear if you hide my trousers again I will hold to my word and follow through." I said getting slightly iterated because knowing Tony he would.

We continued walking and Tony's eyes never left me.

"Stop that" I complained, slightly embarrassed.

"Stop what" Tony said innocently.

"Looking at me like that"

"I can't help it-you're so perfect"

I didn't know what to say so I turned away. "Come here" he said as he put his muscular arms around my waist. I immediately felt calm in his embrace.

"I love you"

"I love you more" he said teasingly. He held my hand. I felt his soft breathing on the back of my neck.

I turned around, still in his embrace, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. I tried to think of a time when I had seen him happier than right now-I couldn't. We kissed, he put his hand on my cheek to bring my lips to his. He was ever so gentle. He was treating me like I was worth a million dollars. "I have been with so many girls before you, but they were just one night stands. None of them meant anything to me, but Pepper... you are different. I've never felt this way about another person. I love you"

We headed back home. The in tire time we were inseparable. When we reached home Tony insisted that he shows me something in the workshop. I tried arguing but he was having none of it. We descended the stairs and for the first time since the beach he let go of me to set up whatever he had to show me.

I missed his warm embrace almost immediately.

Tony brought me over to the same spot he did that morning.

The lights dimmed and the same program as earlier began running. He had made updates to it. I didn't think that it could get better but he once again proved me wrong

For a second I was lost. It was just Tony and I in the middle of the universe. He was pointing out different planets and galaxies. And there I was now holding a star. It felt so real. He told me to throw it and I did. It blew up into a million pieces coming together to spell

"Will you marry me?" Leave it to Tony Stark to come up with a totally new way of proposing. I didn't hesitate before saying "Yes, Yes, of course I will marry you" before passionately kissing him.


End file.
